Up and Down the Boulevard
by When Lightning Strikes Twice
Summary: AU: with all the past mistakes, broken promises, and fallen fantasies, new starts seem like the only option. undeniable tragedy to make happily ever afters. -collaboration: smilez014 and whereitallbegins
1. Trailer

_Up_ and Down the **Boulevard**  
by _Smilez014_  
and **whereitallbegins**

-:-

_**-Before-**_

Life is unpredictable, fragile. It attempts to keep up with time, but never succeeds. Life is limited; our breaths are measured by a sand hour glass. Each grain falling and counting. That's how everyone saw it, that's how _Derrick Harrington _saw it.

**It started at a party**

"_So, you're going tonight, right?" Todd asked his best friend. Derrick sighed. He wasn't the let's-get-drunk-and-dance-on-the-table type. But he agreed to go anyway. _

**Where you make the mistake**

"_I'm Layne," the girl smiled. _

_Derrick smiled back. "Derrick."_

**The sweetest sin **

"_You're really cool," Layne said to him. _

_The two were talking and maybe even flirting. _

_Derrick grinned at her. "You're not so bad, either."_

-:-

_Todd was ready to party. He had his hair extra-gelled. He was excited to see _her_. Her, Layne Abeley. The girl he really, really liked. _

"_Hey man!" James, his classmate greeted. _

"_Have you seen Layne?" Todd asked. _

_James squinted, as if to remember. His eyes grew large. "Yeah, she's getting pretty cozy with Harrington by the pool. _

**It takes one problem**

_The beer traveled down Todd's throat like a stream. It tasted awful, but he didn't really give a damn. _

**To change your life**

"_You can't drive, you're drunk!" Derrick shouted at Todd as he chased him to his car. _

"_Shut the fuck up!" Todd yelled at him. He stormed off to his car and got in, slamming the door as if he were on steroids. In a second, he drove away from Derrick._

-:-

Life is fragile. Life is like a single thread, dancing through every else's, one single thread weaves through the rest to create a tapestry. Not everyone's thread is long enough to do all the swirls and swerves. Some people's threads are just cut short.

-:-

_The lights are blaring in Todd's eyes as he furiously drove. Loud horns beeped and whirled with the wind. It was too much for the throbbing pain in Todd's head. As Todd squinted, he noticed the round headlights of a truck ahead. Derrick, Layne, Derrick, Layne. It was all too much for him._

-:-

Todd's thread was cut short.

Out of the blue, out of nowhere.

**Todd is dead.**

_-After-_

Life is fragile. Life is delicate. One day, you're breathing and healthy. The next, your heart stops beating.

_Todd is dead. Todd is dead!_

**We learn to cope**

"_It's not your fault," Derrick's mother whispered to him as they stood in front of Todd's grave. _

"_He's dead," Derrick murmured through unmoving lips, "I didn't stop him. He was my best friend and I let him die." _

**With our black tears **

"_If I stopped you," Derrick hesitated. "I can't believe that I didn't."_

"_Westchester!" Derrick's parents said. _"_What?" _

"_We're moving you there."_

"_What?"_

**New beginnings**

"_Briarwood Academy," Derrick said, disgust strong in his tone. _

"_You'll be fine," Mr. Harrington said._

"_Mr. Harrington, here is your new guide," Principal Burns said to him. _

"_I'm Massie," the amber-eyed girl smiled. _

**Old Habits**

"_So, what you're just some rich child?" Derrick asked Massie. _

_Massie laughed, "Don't label me."_

"_You can label me," Derrick offered. _

"_Ah, okay," Massie smiled. "You moved to Westchester because you're a snobby rich kid who got expelled for some prank."_

"_Close. I killed my best friend."_

"_I can't just get over it," Derrick protested. _

"_Why?" Massie asked. "Tell me why."_

**We learn to live**

"_I know you're bummed about it," Massie said, _"_but you can't stop your life for this."_

"_Meaning?"_

"_You have to move on."_

"_How would you know?" Derrick asked. _

_Massie leaned forward, a slight smile splayed on her face. "My brother died when I was thirteen."_

_She was smiling. Derrick looked at her. "Wow, this is awkward." _

**We learn to grow up**

"_I sort of like you," Derrick said, embarrassed. _

_Massie smiled, "I like you, too."_

"_I can't love you," Derrick admitted. "I do love you though."_

"_Why?" Massie asked. _

_Derrick sighed. "I don't want to hurt you."_

**We take direction**

"_Follow me."_

**We lead different paths**

"_I'm gonna be famous." _

**Never look back**

"_His name was Todd. He was my best friend."_

"_He sounds amazing."

* * *

_

**A/N: Disclaimer: We don't own The Clique, just the plot. **

_Desiree: Trailer! Super angsty (ish) Massington. Our first collaboration! Whee *confetti-confetti Review and make us happy:)_

**Ericka: So, this is our first collab. Are you down with that? I know I am! -feels confetti stick to my forehead- Oh, Dez... Anyway, review, yeah? Yeah(: **


	2. Y

**Disclaimed;)

* * *

**

"Party at my house!" a male voice shouted through the crowded hallways. Seventeen-year-old Derrick Harrington turned to his best friend, Todd Lyons.

"We _so _need to go to that man," Todd said excitedly. The two senior boys squeezed between the crowds of people to get to their next class.

"Why?" Derrick complained.

"Because it's the party of the year!" Todd threw an arm in excitement. Derrick looked at him hesitantly. He wasn't the let's-get-drunk-and-dance-on-the-table type.

"C'mon," Todd coaxed.

Derrick shook his head automatically.

"Let's go!" Todd insisted. "We'll have fun!"

"Err," Derrick shrugged.

"Dude, c'mon," Todd smacked his shoulder. Derrick didn't reply, he kept his caramel eyes straight ahead. Todd smacked him again.

Derrick sighed, "Fine then."

"Yay!" Todd cheered like a six-year-old.

Derrick rolled his eyes at him and continued walking.

Todd watched his best friend since second grade walk ahead of him. He knew Derrick wasn't the type to party and be social, so he was asking a lot. But he needed to go to that party. _Layne Abeley _was going.

Todd sighed dreamily.

Layne Abeley was the girl of his dreams. She was everything he wanted in a girl. She had huge dark eyes that always seemed to be everywhere. She always wore wacky clothes that made her stand out in a crowd. She was different, which made Todd like her.

Todd walked down the hallway and into his next class, World History.

The same class Layne was in.

Todd strode down the aisle of maroon desks and onto his assigned seat, right next to Layne herself. She was wearing an electric blue top with black jeans. Her brown hair was down, framing her beautiful face.

Todd smiled to himself. She was perfect.

"Hey man!" James, Todd's friend, greeted as he walked in the classroom. James's shorts blond hair was under a Yankees cap, his signature hat wear. A large smile occupied his face. Todd nodded casually at him. He stole a quick peek at the corner of his eye, disappointed to find her studying her sunflower yellow nails.

"What?" Todd asked, disappointed.

James sat on the desk in front of him. "So, are you going to the party at Keith Richards' house tonight?" James asked.

Todd nodded. "Yeah."

"It'll totally be the party of the year," Layne said from her seat.

Todd's heartbeat sped up.

Layne smiled at him and James, "Sorry, I'm not eavesdropping."

"It's totally cool," James insisted, his ears turning red.

"Well, it's definitely going to be one party to remember." Layne said. Dark black charcoal eyeliner outlined her large eyes, making them look more animated.

"So, you're—you're going?" Todd croaked.

Layne paused to stare at him, which made Todd wonder if he did anything wrong. But to his relief, she said, "Yeah, I'll obviously be there."

Todd nodded again. Layne playfully dropped a mascaraed eyelid, winking at the dark-haired boy.

Todd nervously picked up his hand and shot her the thumbs-up sign.

Layne just smiled politely and faced the front of the room.

Todd slapped his forehead as James smirked at him.

Sadly, Todd was the exact epitome of uncool.

* * *

_desiree: so, this was kinda-really-bad because this was my poorly written piece of work. sigh. i absolutely hate opening chapters but don't worry, chapters will ge_t _longer and possibly better if i don't have to write much... o.O _

**Ericka: ****Ahahahahahaha. So, yeah. THIS was written by DESIREE. Bahahahaha. The next chapter is me, yo! I'm excited(: Anyway... Uh... Peace:) And review:) Oh! And check out our other stories, we promise you that you won't be disappointed. -nods head vigorously- Okay, I gotta go and fall on Desiree's bed now:) **_  
_


	3. O

**Disclaimed(:

* * *

**

Later on that night, Derrick arrived at the party wearing a well-fitted Abercrombie t-shirt and Diesel jeans. He didn't feel like dressing up. It was only Keith Richards, who he needed to look for.

The music was pounding so loud in his ears that it practically shook the house. The dance floor was packed with guys and girls grinding each other as if their lives depended on it. Others were drinking and making out around the stairs and the crowded kitchen.

Finally Derrick found Keith with a long-legged blonde sucking on his neck. Derrick scrunched up his nose and walked deeper into the house. He needed to find Todd now. He felt like a lost puppy in a group of male alpha dogs.

He decided to climb up to the roof—which wasn't easy since there were so many drunks practically having sex on the stairs—and once he did reach the roof, he found a girl sitting on a lawn chair, staring up at the sky.

Derrick had seen her before. He vaguely remembered her in the hallway wearing her shirt inside out and her jeans were backwards.

Derrick walked over to her slowly. The girl turned around and flashed him a bright smile. She stood up and flattened her rumpled clothes. She was wearing a white tank top ever a plain black shirt and dyed skinny pants.

She stuck out her hand. "I'm Layne," the girl smiled.

Derrick smiled back. "Derrick."

Layne awkwardly looked up at the sky and down at her feet. "So, cool party, eh?"

Derrick nodded slowly and stared at Layne's wide dark eyes. He couldn't help but be captivated by their innocent beauty.

"Uh, Derrick?" Layne said.

"Huh?" he replied, sounding confused.

Layne smiled. "Are you okay?"

Derrick nodded. "Of course I am. The music's just so loud that it burned half my brain cells," he joked.

Surprisingly, Layne laughed. "I know. I'd rather dance to 3OH!3 or Boys Like Girls, you know?"

Derrick's eyebrows jumped up. "You listen to them?" he asked, incredulous.

Layne nodded her head. "They're the best." She shrugged and looked away.

Derrick smiled. _I_ _guess tonight will be very interesting then_, he thought.

**-:-**

Todd was ready to party. He had his hair extra-gelled. He was wearing a thing button-up polo that he left open to reveal a blue shirt underneath. He was excited to see her. Her, Layne Abeley; the girl he really, really liked.

He was walking through the heavy crowd when he found James talking to a curvy redhead. He strolled up next to him and James noticed him.

"Hey man!" James greeted.

"Have you seen Layne?" Todd asked outright. He knew that he wouldn't remember that question because the nasty odor of his mouth greeted Todd's nose, meaning James had already drank beer.

James squinted, as if to remember. He hadn't seen Layne at all, so he said the first thing that popped into his head. His eyes grew large. "Yeah, she's getting pretty cozy with Harrington by the pool."

Todd's jaw dropped. After hearing that sentence and being plunged into a whirlpool of emotions, he acted on instinct. A guy passing by holding a red Dixie cup passed him and he grabbed the cup from his hand.

He chugged it down. The beer traveled down Todd's throat like a stream. It tasted awful, but he didn't really give a damn.

He tossed the cup over his shoulder and found two more cups, forcing the bitter liquid down his throat. He already felt the beer hit him. But it didn't matter. All he could think about was Derrick betraying him.

**-:-**

"You're really cool," Layne said to him.

The two were talking and maybe even flirting.

Derrick grinned at her. "You're not so bad either."

Layne laughed, a laugh Derrick admired. It was soft and soothing. "So, did you think I was a horrible person, then?"

Derrick chuckled. "Yeah; I thought you killed dogs for a living and used their fur as clothing."

Layne fake-gasped. "You did not!"

Derrick laughed, "Yeah, actually, I did."

She rolled her eyes and bumped shoulders with him. "Hey, I need to get a drink. Definitely not beer, even if it's the only thing this party has. Maybe you could help me find some water?" She stared up at him pleadingly, which Derrick found a little cute.

He beamed and tilted his head towards the stairs that led down the house. They both stepped down them, their elbows touching with every swing.

Derrick felt giddy. He couldn't wait to tell Todd—

"Leave me the fuck alone, bitch!" a drunk Todd yelled.

"Whoa, whoa, chill, dude," Keith Richards said, trying to calm him down.

"Don't fuckin' tell me what to do!" Todd slurred.

Derrick's eyes widened. "Shit," he muttered under his breath. In the middle of the dance floor, a circle was made with a crowd surrounding two boys, Todd and Keith.

"Isn't that your friend?" Layne asked him.

Derrick raced after Todd, breaking through the think crowd and reaching him just in time. His eyes were half-closed and his hair tousled. But he saw Derrick and Layne with wide eyes. "You," he snarled.

Derrick stumbled back a few steps. "Todd," he said, his palms facing Todd, "Please be quiet and listen to me—"

"Why should I listen to you, huh?" he yelled. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Todd, I'm Derrick, your best friend—"

Todd humorlessly laughed. "Best friend? If best friend means backstabbing traitor, then hell yeah. You're my brother, even."

Derrick raised an eyebrow. "What?" he breathed.

Todd rolled his eyes. He was so coherent that Derrick didn't know if he really was drunk or not. "Don't act stupid. You know that I like Layne, and there you go flirting with her, acting as if you own her." Todd stumbled forward a bit and shook his head. "Well you know wha- Harrington? You. Can have. Her." His breathing hitched a little until he began panting with his words. "She can have you and you two will get married and live happily ever after." His face twisted into a scowl and he pushed past all of the people blocking his way.

Derrick ran after him.

While speed-walking, Todd hit a red Honda, stepped on someone's foot and fumbled with his keys.

Derrick saw Todd pull out his keys from his pocket. "You can't drive, you're drunk!" Derrick shouted at Todd as he chased him to his car.

Todd tried three different keys before actually opening the door to his Volvo. "Shut the fuck up!" Todd yelled at him. He got in, slamming the door as if he were on steroids. In a second, he drove away from Derrick.

He was breathing heavily. Todd was drunk and was driving; not exactly a good combination. He swallowed back the frustration he planned on cursing out.

The music back at the party was playing loudly again and the fluorescent lights seemed brighter.

Derrick sighed and kicked the air. He heard Layne calling his name, but she was the last thing on his mind. All he could think about was Todd.

**-:-**

Todd didn't know where he was headed to. He drove, swerving into different lanes every few seconds. The lights of multiple cards blared in Todd's eyes as he furiously drove. Loud horns beeped and whirled with the wind. On top of all of that, the radio was on playing a highly-annoying, nasal Miley Cyrus song.

It was too much for the throbbing, brain-splitting pain in Todd's head. He started pressing buttons on the radio before his hand slipped and he swerved into the next lane.

_Beeeeeeeep!_

"Gah!" Todd yelled. As he squinted, he noticed the round headlights of a truck ahead.

As if he was living in a movie, his life flashed right before eyes; from the day he could first walk to that moment right there. And then, his brain tortured him.

_Derrick, Layne, Derrick, Layne, Derrick, Layne. Together, happy, betrayal. _

It was all too much for him.

* * *

**AN: **

**Ericka: Aha! This is my chapter, which is the reason why I'm here first(: Anyway, thanks to all of you (like, two people?) who reviewed. Please keep the reviews coming, guys. They encourage us. And Dezzy-yoyo's currently writing now and she needs encouragementXP **

_Desiree: ^^ (does that thing show?) anyway, look! look! look! it's meeeeeee :DDDDDDDDD yes, Ericka-berry's chapter (probably the reason why the story upgraded at least 094.23% :D) "do you remember the nights we..." so please leave a review and check out our other stories if you have the time. :) _**  
**


	4. U

**disclaimed(: **

* * *

"Derrick. Derrick, honey, get up," someone whispered.

Derrick's eyes opened slowly. As his blurry vision cleared, he made out the features of his mom, her brown eyes bloodshot and teary. He bolted upright. "Mom, are you okay?" he asked, worried.

She began to tear up again and she throatily said, "I think it's best you come downstairs." She squeezed his hand and walked away and out his door.

Derrick was perplexed before getting out of bed and running a hand through unruly dirty-blond hair. He exited his room and from the second floor of his house, he looked down to find Todd's parents, Judi and Jay Lyons, sobbing on their sofa.

Derrick's eyes widened. Where was Todd? Why wasn't he there bawling his eyes out as well? Derrick rushed down the stairs and to Judi and Jay.

Judi continued to sob as she took Derrick into a hug. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around her back and rubbed soothing circles. Lorelai, Derrick's mom, tore apart and wailed into Christopher, Derrick's dad's shoulder.

Jay's eyes were swollen as he played thumb-war by himself.

"I'm so sorry, honey," Judi murmured into Derrick's hair.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why? What happened?" he asked nervously, anxious to hear the answer. He was afraid that something had happened to Todd and half of him knew that whatever news was coming to him involved Todd.

Derrick braced himself for the following words uttered.

Judi looked at him, her eyes red and puffy. "Todd is dead, honey," she sobbed.

Derrick's eyes widened and his mind froze. He didn't need to know how he died. Suddenly, the air around him chilled and a slight electrocution went up his spine.

The words repeated in his head like an annoying Jonas Brothers son that popped up your head randomly.

_Todd… Dead… Crash… Drunk… Last night…_

His thoughts were forming incoherent words, all of them bunching up into illegitimate sentences.

He shook his head slowly. Even if he didn't know what he was thinking or doing, he knew that Todd's death was his fault. He was to blame.

Layne's face popped into his head. Her sweet, innocent, soft features imprinted themselves into his head. It was torturous the way Todd's death played itself in his head. It was like a bad Fanboy and Chumchum rerun.

A dark blackness crept up on Derrick and ate him alive, devouring his thoughts and reactions.

It was a scary feeling.

For the next week, Derrick stayed in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He had lost all sense of emotion. He would do things zombie-like; he'd turn on the TV and a few minutes of random actors stiffly moving around, he would wonder how the TV got turned on.

He completely stopped eating sold foods and resorted to mashed potatoes and water.

He would shower three times a day, and then get himself dirty and not shower at all.

Derrick had changed spiritually, mentally, physically and emotionally.

He was under his bed covers when he heard his door creak open and closed. A few seconds after, a heavy form took a seat next to Derrick.

"Honey," a sweet voice filled Derrick's ears as a hand ran across his body from above the covers. "Today is Todd's, uh…" She sighed.

Derrick didn't know what he was doing. He hadn't remembered dressing up or getting in the car and driving to Connecticut Meadows Cemetery.

He sighed as people he knew, classmates and Todd's other peers, greeted him with their apologies and condolences. The person he least needed there, Layne, walked right up to him and hugged im. He kept his eyes forward, set, hard and his arms were pressed into his sides.

In Derrick's world, everything was quiet. In his eyes, everyone was talking, but all they did was repeat the words that Todd and Derrick exchanged what was only a week ago. Seven days of torturing himself with the experiences that went through his head and repeated themselves nonstop. Everywhere he looked, it seemed as if everyone was glaring back, silently accusing him of Todd's death.

And that's when it finally hit him.

_Todd is dead, _he thought. _Todd is dead. Todd is dead. _

It grew as a chant in his head, going faster as it blended into just one word.

_Todd is dead, Todd is dead, Todd is dead, Todd is dead, Toddisdead, Toddisdead, Toddisdead, Toddisdead, . Todd is dead!_

After three monotonous, cold hours, after looking at Todd's pale body before he was truly gone, after hearing the loud, heart-wrenching sobs, everyone left.

Derrick only sat there, staring at Todd's grave. He wasn't going to be around to bother him with irksome questions and remarks. He wouldn't be there to steal his food anymore or to make fun of people. He wouldn't be there to steal his pens, never return them and lie and say someone else stole them.

Derrick whimpered, bringing his hand out to touch the already frigid tombstone. He didn't bother reading the words. He didn't need to know what they said. Because none of it would explain who Todd really was. None of it would prove that he was the most amazing person ever.

"Todd," Derrick murmured, his voice scratchy from not being used in the past week. He st down Indian-style and twiddled with his thumbs. "Remember when, uh, we were seven and we had the same crush on the same girl?" He already felt the tears rushing to his eyes. "And, uh, we fought over her!" He forced a smile and subtly cleared his throat. "We got in a stupid fight and in the end, she chose some other kid, 'member?" The hot liquid spilled down his cheeks, dripping onto the moist grass.

"And remember how you promised that we would never fight over a stupid girl again? And that we'd be best friends forever?" He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth together. He opened his eyes and stared at the tombstone, it's dullness and grey features drowning him in his sorrow.

"I'm sorry, Todd," Derrick whispered. "I'm sorry that I betrayed you. I'm sorry that I'm the reason that you're not alive right now." He trid to force back the tears, but they came against his will. "You left me, Todd. Your best bud; you left me," he sputtered.

He bit the inside of his cheek. "If I stopped you," Derrick hesitated, not able to say the next sentence, knowing that whatever he had to say wouldn't bring Todd back. "I can't believe that I didn't."

He sniffled and stood up, using his jacket sleeve to wipe his face dry. An arm went around his shoulder. "It's not your fault," Derrick's mother whispered to him as they stood in front of Todd's grave.

"He's dead," Derrick murmured through unmoving lips, "I didn't stop him. He was my best friend and I let him die."

"Derrick, honey-"

"No, Mom," he interrupted, shaking his head. "You don't understand. I did this to him."

"Derrick, he was drunk-"

"Because of me, Mom!" he hysterically shouted, escaping his mother's grip. "I made him drink! There's a reason for everything, Mom, and Todd's death? I'm to blame! I'm the resaon why he's dead! You can't tell me that I had nothing to do with this. No matter what happens, even if you let me take _therapy _for this, I'm always going to remember this as _my fault_!" He swallowed and dropped to his knees, big tears falling again.

The wind blew lightly, swirling the leaves on the ground. People with their own business gathered around their own family loss. Heavy gray clouds gathered together, shielding the barely there sun from shining any further. The dampened grass stained his pants, leaving green markings and wet spots.

Derrick sniffled and looked up at the sky. "I'm sorry, Todd. For everything."

* * *

**ericka: and BAM! and the stain is gone(: i uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuupdaaaaaaated :D wiiiiin(: **

_dez: sorry for the long wait. please leave a review and merry christmas! :D_


End file.
